


Bendy Holds Close Bacon Soup

by Doceo_Percepto



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy has a weakness for bacon soup, Bendy is his little cartoon self, Gen, Henry featuring as a tired father, I don't know how to write anything but horror, I think this is supposed to be cute, an attempt was made, but he's a little creepy, but i tried, family nap time, fluff?, rating is purely due to the story this bendy comes from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doceo_Percepto/pseuds/Doceo_Percepto
Summary: Henry discovers that the best way to pacify a murderous cartoon demon is to give him bacon soup.





	Bendy Holds Close Bacon Soup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HellenARTworkS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellenARTworkS/gifts).



> This is for Lena, who wanted very badly for the Bendy from Where Evil Breeds to have a weakness for bacon soup and for a tired fatherly Henry to finally get Bendy to sleep with it. .... I tried.

Exhausted did not begin to cover how Henry felt. He had spent the last forty-eight hours frantically keeping an energetic and childish demon entertained. That involved an instrument-screaming music session where neither Bendy nor Henry knew what they were doing, a cartoon-watching binge that lasted far more hours than one should ever last, and an "episode" recording spree where Henry had to play every role except Bendy with great enthusiasm to prevent Bendy from getting unhappy.

Henry was at the very end of his tether. He wanted to pass out and sleep for a week. But he couldn't. If he did, Bendy would seek alternate forms of entertainment, and the demon's current ideas for fun entertainment included murder.

It was at this point, with Henry's patience ready to snap, that Bendy found a can of soup. 

These bacon soup cans were littered everywhere across the entire studio (Joey would market _anything_  if he thought he could make money on it). 

Bendy dug a can out and read off the label, “Just like the little devil likes it.” Immediately his expression soured. “Hey, how do they know if I like it or not? I ain’t never had the stuff, and they sure didn’t ask my opinion on it!”

“It’s a marketing ploy,” Henry explained.

“Well, pff, I’ll show them. I bet I hate it!” Bendy promptly shoved the entire can right into his mouth.

"You're supposed to open it," Henry said weakly. "You don't eat the can itself-'

But nope, Bendy was already chewing. Metal crunched (Henry winced at the noise). He swallowed, though Henry wasn’t sure where exactly it went, given that Bendy’s head wasn’t connected to his body.

“Huh,” Bendy said. “Y’know, this stuff ain’t half bad.” He smacked his lips and looked around. “I actually kinda like i-ahh-” His words dissolved into a long yawn.

Henry’s attention was snagged immediately. That was the only time he’d ever seen Bendy express any sign of sleepiness. The only time in nearly two days.  _There was hope._

“Bendy,” he said slowly. “Are you tired?”

“Nah,” Bendy answered reflexively. “I don’t get tired.” Right on the heels of this was another yawn. He _was_ tired. Could bacon soup do that? Was bacon soup the key?

Bendy started to pick a bit of metal shrapnel from between his teeth. “Say, Henry, where’s more of this soup?”

More. They had to get more. “Yes,” Henry said. “It’s – we’ve got tons of it. I’ll-“ Henry dove to a cabinet and started opening and closing the drawers. Yes! Three cans, tucked away in the corner. He snatched those up and handed them to Bendy, who promptly shoved another can in his mouth. 

"Hope ya got more than just those, Henry-o," he said through inky-colored soup and shards of metal.

Henry didn't really have any idea of how much Bendy could eat before he was satisfied, but the demon didn't seem to follow any logical sense whatsoever, so guessing more rather than less was probably good. "Stay right here," Henry said. "I'll come back with more soup."

Then Henry went zooming through the studio on the ever important soup-collecting mission. He scooped it from shelves, dug it from cabinets, and ran from place to place with a pile of soup in his arms. He even collected some from various coworkers desks, although not everyone was pleased about having to surrender their soup, and Henry had to ( _gently_ ) threaten a few people to acquire the cans.

Finally he jogged back to Bendy and plopped down onto his butt, corralling all the soup into a pile.

Bendy mewled and grabbed a new can. Again Henry winced at the sound of crushed metal, but Bendy was looking sleepier by the second, and his tail's happy fwipping was slowing.

"Getting tired?" Henry asked again.

"Nuh-uh."  

After his fifth or sixth can of soup, Bendy stretched. Yet another yawn split across his face, quite a lot wider than Henry was strictly speaking comfortable with.

"Tired yet?"

"C'mon, Henry, you know I don't get tired..." But his hand reached out just a bit more sluggishly. Then, as if in slow-motion, he slumped against Henry's side. Henry immediately tensed, thinking that surely this would lead to pain, or grabbing, or something uncomfortable. Then he heard a soft snore. 

No way. 

The demon couldn't be - Henry dared to lean over, just a bit, to catch a glimpse of Bendy's face, and sure enough, the little toon's eyes were closed, and his mouth was slack. He was sleeping. Henry could have laughed in relief. Part of him wanted to jump for joy and whoop. But that would entirely ruin what the precious bacon soup had accomplished. And... now that the imminent danger was passed (well, not passed, but dormant...), his own exhaustion caught up with him in a wave. His eyes were heavy. It couldn't be too bad to just... take a small nap, right?

Henry gently looped an arm around Bendy, better nestling the demon against his side (and hopefully ensuring that if Bendy woke up to wander off, Henry would be able to tell rightaway). He tilted his head back against the wall. Just a small nap. 

 


End file.
